dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Darkspawn Chronicles
} |name = Darkspawn Chronicles |image = Darkspawnchronicles.jpg |px = 300px |caption = Darkspawn Chronicles |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Denerim |start = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Darkspawn Chronicles DLC }} The Darkspawn Chronicles is a piece of downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins. It provides a look at an alternate history, providing a chance to see what would have happened if your character had died in the Joining ceremony, and the Grey Wardens marched under Alistair's command instead. It was released on May 18, 2010, on the PC, Xbox 360, and PS3 ND costs 400 BioWare Points, 400 MS Points (US$5) and US$4.99 on PSN. Overview It begins at the final conflict between Fereldans and the darkspawn. Denerim is set ablaze, the terrified civilians flee in all directions, seeking refuge from the onslaught. The Hurlock Vanguard which the player controls has the ability to enthrall other darkspawn in his service. By doing this, the player's party can number up to four, much like the original game. ;Quests Notable Items Gifts .}} Reward items The following items are carried over to a new or existing game when you complete the Darkspawn Chronicles: For Dragon Age: Origins: , complete the Darkspawn Chronicles. For Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: , complete the Darkspawn Chronicles. Codex Entries Darkspawn Thrall *Blight Wolf (thrall) *Genlock (thrall) *Genlock Archer (thrall) *Genlock Sapper (thrall) *Hurlock (thrall) *Hurlock Archer (thrall) *Hurlock Emissary (thrall) *Ogre (thrall) *Shriek (thrall) Achievements File:Bane of Thedas.png |'Bane of Thedas' Handed victory to the archdemon by killing Ferelden's last Grey Warden File:Enthralling.png|'Enthralling' Earned maximum approval from all types of thralls File:Ogre's_Keeper.png|'Ogre's Keeper' Kept the initial ogre alive through the whole story Tips The Enthralling achievement is achieved when full approval is gained from a Genlock, a Hurlock, an Ogre, a Shriek, a Hurlock Emissary and a Blight Wolf. Although other types of darkspawn are recruitable, they do not count. These approvals must be gained in a single playthrough. In addition, any darkspawn killed using Enthrall counts towards other darkspawn-killing achievements. Bugs *The initial Genlock you are told to enthrall is immortal. Attempting to kill him causes him to explode and lose his head, but then the headless corpse will stand back up again, and you can enthrall him again. *The Steel Spiked Collar sometimes appears as equippable for characters other than the Blight Wolf, but isn't usable in fact. Also, the equipment console for the blight wolf may change to the humanoid version, allowing you to equip weapons, armor, and even accessories. *Sometimes you cant burn the gate at Elven Alienage, unknown solution at this moment, so you have to restart the campaign. Sadly! Trivia *The dog is named Barkspawn like in the Penny Arcade comic. *Based on Alistair's companions and allies, the following could be assumed: **He preserved the Anvil of the Void during A Paragon of Her Kind. Ironically, Alistair disapproves of this in Origins. **He sided with the Mages during Broken Circle but failed to save First Enchanter Irving. **He sided with the werewolves and killed the elves during Nature of the Beast. **He killed Loghain during the Landsmeet. **He recruited Leliana, Dog, Sten and Wynne. **He let Zevran go without recruiting him (or killed him, but considering Alistair it is less probable. **He didn't encounter Oghren who travelled to Denerim on his own. **He, or another Warden, performed the Dark Ritual with Morrigan. *The Archdemon refers to Alistair as "the Warden-King", suggesting that he was elected for the throne at the Landsmeet. Gallery Darkspawnchronicles001.jpg|An ogre attacking Alistair, with the Archdemon in the background. Darkspawnchronicles002.jpg|Darkspawn vs. Dwarf and Golems. Darkspawnchronicles003.jpg|An ogre attacking Morrigan. Category:Downloadable content Category:Darkspawn Chronicles